Conventionally, a liquid pressure control device including a linear control valve (what is called a motor-operated valve) that adjusts the pressure and flow rate of a fluid to be supplied to a controlled object, by electrically controlling the opening/closing state of a pressure-increasing valve and a pressure-reducing valve, and adjusting the pilot pressure has been known (for example, Patent Document 1).